


Gold-Gleaming Smile

by Scarlet Letter (TheTartWitch)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Death, Kurikara Is Bon's From The Start, Mephisto Essentially Helps Rin Commit Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/Scarlet%20Letter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin dies of boredom. Suguro just helps it along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold-Gleaming Smile

          Rin is bored constantly. Demons have long since lost all his interest, seeing as he can beat every one of them (except Father), and he’s decided to see if exorcists might entertain him longer.

          Amaimon is always willing to play with him in Assiah, so they go to see Brother Mephisto together. They are sent on a camping trip with Mephisto’s exwires, and they revel in it. One of the humans holds the Kurikara, an extremely pure sword, and it gives Rin and Amaimon shivers simply to be in its presence. They play, and Rin giggles every time he hears a cracking bone or fizzled gasp. It’s fun, so much more fun than tossing around some demons would be, and the danger of Father’s punishment when he finds out simply makes everything shine brighter and feel giddier.

          But it ends so soon. One of the human boys gets close enough to see the flame in his eyes, and Rin’s not sure but he thinks Mephisto might be helping the human because suddenly everything is heavy and Rin’s drooping. Amaimon is watching with disbelief as the Kurikara, so pure it burns with ice, bites its way into Rin’s chest. The human stares in shock as he stops, frozen, eyes wide and blinking as golden blood slips between his lips. It’s ice, and he’s freezing and burning and dying, and he laughs it’s so wonderful.

          Amaimon lets out a shrill keen, leaping desperately into the air to reach Rin, his claws sinking into the human’s arm and flinging him into the forest by his friends. Rin gurgles, slipping in his own blood, tail twitching, and lifts a hand to the sword, screaming when it blazes at his touch and the skin around it blackens. A human girl sobs, clutching her teacher as they both stare at him.

          Amaimon’s scratching wildly at Mephisto, having leapt faster than eyes can follow. “You  _said-_ no killing and we could play! You knew! You  _knew_!” He sobs, gritting his teeth as the salty fluid invades his mouth.

          Mephisto pats his cheek. “Dear Amaimon, sacrifices are necessary sometimes. And Rin’s happy, isn’t he? He’s gotten what he wanted, and he’s no longer bored.”

          The humans gather on the fringes and watch as Rin chuckles, raising a hand to salute the boy who placed the killing blow. “Good shot. You’ll be a fine exorcist if you can kill  _me_.” The boy half-steps forward, disbelief etched in the skin around his eyes, but no one stops him from taking another and another, until he’s standing in front of Rin.  _Seems Mephisto’s taking a few liberties…_

          “You…what’s going on?” He crouches down, eyes meeting Rin’s, and he flinches at the blue fire inside them. The Kurikara shrieks, pulling itself out and returning to the boy’s hand. Mephisto clucks, landing gracefully beside Rin’s head and staring down at him with wide eyes. “Good hit, Suguro-kun. I do believe that’ll kill him.” He winks at Rin. “This will piss Father off quite badly, you know. You are still going through with it?”

          “I…yes. Yes. I will finally be free, and by the Kurikara.” Rin smiles gold, eyes crinkling at the edges. “It is a proud death, and Father will lose a valuable soldier.”

          He closes his eyes with a final grin.

“ _From light we come,_

_Are chained and confined,_

_But blood returns home,_

_And firelight dies._

_Dare ye keep us here,_

_Awakened by fear;_

_Until all rots away,_

_And ghosts may play?_

_Dare ye hold us tight,_

_Knowing we are not alright;_

_That we are nightmares,_

_Bloody and rare._

_To be alone and free,_

_To assist in the fight,_

_I give my life to the aid of the light,_

_And keep shadows at bay on the end of my sword.”_

He sings low, a lullaby to monsters, as his fire grows cold and Amaimon wails a high-pitched accompaniment. Perhaps his next life will be more exciting, no?

Perhaps he’ll come back as an exorcist. The irony.

**Author's Note:**

> The song sucks. It sucks bad. Just saying that before you guys can.  
> OMG, look at the number of words! It's 666! XD


End file.
